Giorno Giovanna
Giorno Giovanna, born Haruno Shiobana, is the main protagonist of the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Part V: Vento Aureo (Golden Wind), and is the bastard son of Dio Brando conceived with Jonathan Joestar's body. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akira Kurusu vs Giorno Giovanna (Completed) * Giorno Giovanna vs Franklin Richards(Completed) * Giorno Giovanna VS Misogi Kumagawa (Completed) * Giorno Giovanna VS Naruto Uzumaki (Completed) * Giorno Giovanna vs. Sailor Moon * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Giorno Giovanna (RoadRollerDio) * Ben 10 VS Giorno Giovanna (Completed) Fights without Golden Experience Requiem *Ruby Rose vs Giorno Giovanna (RoadRollerDio) *Giorno vs Yang Battle Royales * JoJo Battle Royale * Passione Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alucard (Castlevania) * Archie Sonic * Chuck Norris * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) * Deadpool * Dialga (Pokemon) * Franklin Richards * Goku * Jiren * Mario * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Othinus (A Certain Magical Index) * Pannacotta Fugo (Vento Aureo) * Paper Mario * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Pre-Crisis Superman * Rosalina * Ryūko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuin * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Spider-Man * Steve (Minecraft) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) History Giorno is introduced as Haruno Shiobana, a Japanese teenager living in Italy. He speaks of his intention to join the gang Passione and his dream of becoming a "Gang-Star" (Combining "Gangster" and "Superstar"). Haruno Shiobana was the son of Dio (Fathered using Jonathan Joestar´s body) and a Japanese woman. His first years were marked by his mother's neglect, as she left her home often and "didn't want her son to keep her from having a good life", forcing Haruno to be left alone at night to fear the dark, too scared to even cry. When he turned four, his mother married an Italian man and they moved to Italy, upon which "Haruno Shiobana" became "Giorno Giovanna". His new stepfather, however, would often beat him when his mother was not around. That, coupled with the fact that Giorno easily became the target of street gangsters, gave him very low self-esteem. However, one day as Giorno was walking home, he came upon a man covered in blood lying in a patch of tall grass. After discovering the injured man, other men approached Giorno, asking him if he knew where the man had gone. Giorno lied to the men, feeling that the injured man was the same as him, and subconsciously activated Gold Experience to mask the man's presence by causing the grass to grow tall. Around two months later, the man showed himself to Giorno again and tells Giorno that he would never forget what had been done for him. Things soon turn brighter for Giorno: his father stopped beating him and he became popular among kids his own age. It turned out that the man was a gangster who quietly watched over Giorno from the shadows. To Giorno, this was the first time someone else had treated him like a human being and showed him respect. The trust that Giorno should have learned from his father was instead taught to him by others, and ever since he no longer had the scared look in his eyes. He subsequently forges a dream to become a "cool gangster" like the man who had helped him. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 15 * Height: 5' 6"/172 cm * Nationality: Italian-Japanese with a hint of British * Occupation: Student (Formerly), Passione Gangster (or Gangstar) * Hobby: Stop the drugs man * Stand: Golden Experience Powers and Abilities Gold Experience * Life Giver: Gold Experience is capable of changing inorganic objects into living organisms. A pen can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. Giorno frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants which he apparently has control over. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed, and instead, the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted. * Life Shot: Gold Experience's ability can also be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. This was employed in battles to cause enemies to lose temporal coordination of their bodies (the body cannot catch up with the mind). This also increases and amplifies the reception of the senses in one's body. For example, any pain that is felt would seem to last longer than usual due to the heightened senses, compensating for its lack of physical strength. The move might be inherited from The World because Gold Experience can slow down time in people's bodies. * Transformation: Later on, Giorno developed (or discovered) Gold Experience's ability to produce organic components of the body (e.g. transforming bullets stuck in someone's body into the very blood vessels and organs they destroyed) - evidently, these transformations are permanent. Giorno discovers this new ability after having his throat and foot "cubed" off by Baby Face's ability. Giorno subsequently takes up the healer role of the party. Unlike Josuke, however, Giorno can also heal himself. As it was not originally designed for healing, the process is quite painful. * High Potential Versatility: One of its most distinguishing features throughout the series is its extremely high Development Potential characteristic, with its life and nature-related abilities showing little to no limit on its usage and descriptions only scratching the surface of what it can do. While many other Stands throughout the series have shown their own amazing usage and ability via tandem of acuity of wit and skill of a user with their Stand's powers and rules, Giorno has shown a wide application of Gold Experience's vast expanse of ability, be it to accelerate the growth of other floral life, use trees and other flora to entangle and capture opponents, or even reverse transform his creations in disguise to ambush opponents. Gold Experience Requiem * Nullification of Cause and Effect: Gold Experience Requiem's ability is to turn anything, including his opponent's attack and willpower, back to the state of "zero". Hence, it is near invincible, as all "supposed" actions created by an opponent would have been reset (back to point zero). It is mentioned by Giorno himself that he is unsure of the exact workings and limits of Requiem's powers, but it has been shown that its range of influence extends from finger beams, surface contact, and to even be noticed by Requiem. Requiem's abilities is seen by some fans to be opposite King Crimson's: King Crimson erases the "cause" and keeps the "effect" (i.e time where a bullet would hit him is erased, causing the bullet to warp past him), while Requiem keeps the "cause" but erases the "effect", causing endless scenarios where actions and initiatives are started, but the effects of such does not occur (as shown when Requiem completely halted King Crimson's cause erasing ability). If the opponent is "killed" by the stand itself, then they will also continuously experience death, as they will die but repeatedly return to point "zero" (i.e Diavolo's endless death loops). This ability renders Giorno essentially untouchable by anything that would try to hurt him and is perhaps the strongest defense in the series. * Original Abilities: It is often disputed whether Giorno retained his original life-giving abilities after evolving into Gold Experience Requiem. After fusing with the arrow, Giorno breaks a column and a piece of it turns into a scorpion that then attacks Diavolo, so it is very likely he still has all of his original stand's abilities. Feats *Beat his Gang Leader Bruno Bucciarati. *Tricked Polpo into shooting himself by turning one of his guns into a banana. *Was able to replace a gouged eye with a new one created by his Stand. *Has defeated Baby Face and Green Day on his own. *Defeated Ghiaccio with Mista's help *Helped Fugo defeat Man in the Mirror *Figured out the weakness of The Grateful Dead. *Sealed the time-erasing Diavolo in a death loop where he must live a repeat of dying the same way over and over again. *Temporarily revived a gravely injured Bruno with an undead body *Endured infecting his hand with Purple Haze’s virus and synthesized an antidote on the spot. *Endured severing both of his own arms to avoid Notorious B.I.G. *Achieved being a full-blown Gang-Star and later became the leader of Passione. *Survived having his entire body deflated by Soft Machine. *Survived almost being killed by Crash. *Endured multiple bullet wounds from Aerosmith. *Defeated Bruno Bucciarati, Black Sabbath, Baby Face, Cioccolata and Diavolo. Faults * His healing process is painful. * His Stand is a Short-ranged fighter. * Any damage Gold Experience takes so does Giorno. * Life ability only creates small creatures, not huge animals that can be used for more offensive attacks. * Giorno cannot use Gold Experience's abilities if he loses both his hands * His hair; I mean look at it, it's like he modeled it after doughnuts. * Tends to resort to incredibly risky and dangerous gambits to escape impossible situations * Gold Experience is rather weak (has a "C" in power) in comparison to the likes of Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond, but its uses extend beyond pummeling the opponent in exchange for greater utility in its abilities Gallery bullshit giorno.jpg chibi giorno.jpg|Chibi Giorno giorno & jigglypuff.png|Chibi Giorno & Jigglypuff fabulous as hell.jpg|"Holy shit, just look how fucking fabulous I am." menacing gio.png|A Very Menacing Chibi Giorno 0ae.png a3f.png 5da.png Lick_2.png|I wonder what liars taste like Gold_Experience_color.png|Gold Experience 18b.jpg|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Criminals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Half Human Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Italian Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers